A switching device, in particular a protective switching device, having a latching mechanism is used, for example, as a circuit breaker. Circuit breakers—also referred to as automatic circuit breakers—are predominantly used today in place of fuses. Circuit breakers are overcurrent circuit breakers having a first and a second tripping device which act on a latching mechanism. An electromagnetic tripping device effects instantaneous tripping in the event of a short circuit. A thermal bimetallic tripping device switches off in the event of permanent overloads when the affected line is excessively heated. The latching mechanism can also be actuated by use of a manually operable switching toggle, by means of which the respective circuit breaker can also interrupt a circuit.
A protective switching device is disclosed in DE 199 19 420 A1. Furthermore, such a circuit breaker is also disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,863. The contact force between a stationary, first contact piece and a second contact piece arranged on a moveable contact arm is an important parameter for circuit breakers. The circuit breaker of the prior art cited above does have, however, a construction which unfavorably influences this parameter.